Swings (Huśtawki)
by Meanness-Scar
Summary: Tłumaczenie historii /s/9307423/1/Swings Za zgodą autora. Opis według autora zawarty w tekście. Historia dzieje się w czasie II Wojny Światowej. Opowiada o losach Feliksa i Taurysa jako ludzi, dzieci wplątanych w wojnę. Pełny opis przetłumaczony niżej.


Swings

Tłumaczenie tekstu: s/9307423/1/Swings

Tytuł oryginału: Swings

Tytuł polski: Huśtawki

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.

* * *

Huśtawki

Po prostu krótka historia o Feliksie i Taurysie jako małych dzieciach. Jedynie ludzkie imiona. Jest rok 1942, a Feliks jest małym, blondwłosym dziewięcioletnim Polakiem. Gdy na jego oczach z zimną krwią zabity zostaje jego przyjaciel, a także matka i siostra, zarówno matka jego przyjaciela jak i on sam muszą uciekać.

 **Notki Autorskie: Ani Hetalia Axis Powers, ani Hetalia World Series czy też Hetalia Beatiful World nie należą do mnie, chciałabym, by tak było, lecz, niestety, nie jest.**

 **Ktokolwiek~ Każdy zauważy, że zmieniłam kolor oczu Feliksa. Musiałam to zrobić, by pasowały do fabuły. Dla tych, którzy nie zauważyli, oczy Polski są naprawdę zielone, tak jak Atty. Na potrzeby historii zmieniłam je na niebieskie.**

 **Delikatne nawiązanie do PolLiet'u, jednak nie dosłowne, jedynie wynik mojej miłości do tego pairingu.**

 **A teraz koniec mojego zrzędzenia! Przejdźmy do historii. (Przepraszam za błędy...) Och... I jest mi ogromnie przykro za emocje związane z tym opowiadaniem... :/**

Feliks był dziewięcioletnim Polakiem, gdy trwał letni miesiąc sierpień, roztaczający ciepło dwudziestu pięciu stopni Celsiusza. Był rok 1942 i właśnie trwała II Wojna Światowa. Feliks był Żydowskim chłopcem o jasnych blond włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Mała wioska, w której mieszkał mieściła się na południu Polski w pobliżu granic z Rosją i Czechosłowacją. Całkiem niedawno dorośli postawili w niej nowe huśtawki dla dzieci, wykonane z twardego metalu, przeciwieństwo gnijących drewnianych. Właśnie tam czas spędza Feliks i jego siedmioletnia siostra Atta. Dziewczynka miała loki w tym samym, lnianym kolorze, co włosy jej brata, jednak jej oczy były zielone niczym mech.

Kolejny chłopiec zmierzał ku dwuosobowym huśtawkom. Miał włosy w kolorze czekolady i oczy w odcieniu suchej ziemi. Ten chłopiec od zawsze mieszkał w Polsce, choć jego rodzice pochodzili z rejonów dziś znanych jako Litwa. Tym brunetem był Taurys, którego rodzina nie miała Żydowskich korzeni.

\- Atto, czy mogę się trochę pohuśtać? – zapytał bardzo grzecznie Taurys.

\- Nie – dziewczynka pokazała mu swój mały język i odbiła się stopami od ziemi, by się rozhuśtać.

\- Atto, zejdź. My też się chcemy pobawić – Feliks nie lubił opiekowania się swoją młodszą siostrą, uważał, że była irytująca i nieznośna. Zajmował się nią tylko dlatego, żeby pomóc ich niezmiernie zajętej matce. Atta skrzywiła się i zeskoczyła z huśtawki, po czym zakradła się do drzewa, przy którym młody chłopiec, Katolik o blond włosach, bawił się kukiełkami. Feliks i Taurys zaczęli się huśtać. – Skocz najdalej jak umiesz! – Feliks wyskoczył w niebo, lądując niezgrabnie na swych dłoniach i kolanach. Zaśmiał się, gdy jego przyjaciel wylądował tuż obok niego. Bawili się tak nadal, huśtając się najwyżej jak było to możliwe, skacząc, lądując i powtarzając to w koło.

Kilka godzin później słońce zaczęło zachodzić, zatapiając wioskę w pomarańczowym blasku, pełnym spokoju. Matka Taurysa zawołała go, by szykował się do kolacji, jednak on zaczął ją błagać o jeszcze kilka minut zabawy, aż ustąpiła. Młody brunet odbił się ku niebu. Dźwięk przypominający klaśnięcie rozniósł się po wiosce. Taurys wciągnął nerwowo powietrze, a Feliks skoczył. Polak zaczął się śmiać.

\- Haha! Jacy my głupi! Coś takiego nas przestraszyło! – śmiech Feliksa zamarł w jego gardle, gdy Taurys osunął się i spadł z huśtawki, dziwnie lądując na plecach. – Taurys! – Feliks zeskoczył ze swojej huśtawki i upadł tuż obok oszołomionego przyjaciela. – Taurys? – blondyn starał się powstrzymać szloch, gdy ciemna, lepka ciesz zaczęła rozpływać się pod brunetem i brudzić jego koszulę. Feliks zaczął krzyczeć, nawołując matkę Taurysa, gdy nad chłopcami zawisł wysoki, blondwłosy mężczyzna. Matka Taurysa krzyknęła, gdy mężczyzna w niemieckim mundurze, ze swastyką na ramieniu, uniósł mały pistolet. Feliks nigdy nie dowiedział się, jaka to była broń. Krwawo zachodzące słońce odbiło się w srebrnej lufie, gdy mężczyzna pociągnął za spust. Krew Taurysa rozprysnęła się na twarzy Feliksa, a jego nerwowy oddech zamilkł. Wielu blondwłosych, niebieskookich Niemców rozeszło się po ulicach, otwierając ogień do każdego, kto nie był blondynem.

Ludzie z wioski biegli w rozpaczy, starając się uciec od śmierci. To była masakra. Martwe ciała leżały wszędzie, a krew zalewała ulice. Gdy już Niemcy byli pewni, że w wiosce pozostali jedynie ludzie o blond włosach, nazakali im stanąć w szeregu. Feliks przylgnął do swej matki, krew Taurysa na jego twarzy i dłoniach wciąż nie zaschła. Słońce zaszło za horyzontem, zmuszając żołnierzy do użycia latarek, by dostrzec kolor oczu ludzi w wiosce. Matka Taurysa łkała, Jakub, ojciec Feliksa, pocieszał ją. Kobieta zaczęła zawodzić.

\- Moje dziecko! Moje dziecko! Taurys, moje dziecko! Wróć do mnie! – Naziści dotarli do tej piątki ludzi. Feliks zaczął panikować i krzyczeć, gdy zaświecono w szmaragdowe oczy jego matki. Atta ukryta była pod rozległą suknią jej matki. Odkryto ją, gdy kobieta została zastrzelona. Atta zaczęła płakać, gdy zaświecono w jej oczy.

\- Nie! Atto! Kocham Cię! – dźwięk wystrzału rozszedł się głośnym hukiem, a płacz Atty ucichł. Jakub obejmował Marium i Feliksa, uspokajając ich. – Ciii... Ciii... Wszystko będzie dobrze...

Godziny mijały, a następni ludzie ginęli. Niemieccy żołnierze otoczyli pozostałych mieszkańców wioski i nakazali im iść. Ludzie zaczęli iść, podążając w dół szlakiem zmierzającym do drogi, która prowadziła do najbliższego miasteczka, oddalonego o ponad czterdzieści kilometrów. Otaczała ich ciemność i drzewa. Od strony wioski zaczęły dochodzić ich trzaski, a gdy Feliks się obejrzał, ujrzał płomienie trawiące jego dom. Powietrze napełniło się odorem palonego mięsa, włosów i krwi. Feliks starał się przejrzeć przez płomienie, spoglądając na huśtawki, na których bawił się niecałe trzy godziny temu. Ciało Taurysa leżało obok powoli bujającej się huśtawki. Jego ojciec wyszeptał do niego:

\- Odwrócę ich uwagę. Ty i Marium przekradniecie się do lasu – Marium złapała dłoń Feliksa, gdy Jakub zaatakował jednego ze strażników i wyrwał mu broń. Marium pociągnęła Feliksa między gęste drzewa, prowadząc go w zarośla. Biegli tak długo jak tylko mogli, nim zwolnili do marszu. Gdy tylko dziecko się zachwiało, Marium pomagała mu iść dalej. Trwało to aż do wschodu słońca. Wtedy znaleźli wysokie i gęste drzewo, na które się wspięli i zasnęli na nim. Powtarzało się to przez wiele dni. Marium nie znała roślin leśnich, więc musiała zaufać zwierzętom, których ślady prowadziły do bezpiecznego jedzenia. Po prawie pięciu dniach uciekania drzewa się przerzedziły, ukazując pole słoneczników.

\- Kim jesteście? – chłopiec, który bawił się na polu, podszedł do nich z obawą wypisaną na twarzy. Ani Marium, ani Feliks nie odpowiedzieli. Nie chcieli być niemili. Chłopiec mówił do nich do rosyjsku, a oni go nie zrozumieli. Po chwili przyszła starsza dziewczynka. – Hej? – Feliks zaczął płakać. Był przerażony, zagubiony, umazany krwią swojej rodziny i tęsknił za Taurysem. Wypłakiwał to wszystko z siebie, mówiąc po polsku, na swój dziecinny sposób, a łzy tworzyły smugi na jego ubrudzonej twarzy.

\- Polacy? Jesteście Polakami? – zapytała dziewczynka i zwróciła się do brata, mówiąc bardzo szybko po rosyjsku, a po chwili chłopiec pobiegł do dużego domu za polem. – Chodźcie ze mną – Marium, choć była już bardzo zmęczona, wzięła Feliksa na ręce, by zanieść go do domu, w którym stała rosła kobieta, trzymając koce. Chwilę później ta kobieta otuliła Feliksa jednym z koców, po czym przekazała go swemu mężowi i zaczęła rozmawiać z Marium.

Gdy Feliks się obudził, kobieta imieniem Ida przygotowała dla niego gprącą kąpiel. Jej syn, Ivan, był tego samego wzrostu co Feliks, więc jego ubrania pasowały na blondwłosego chłopca. Rodzina zajęła się Polakami nim nie wrócili do zdrowia, w zamian prosząc jedynie o pomoc w zajmowaniu się domem.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, a Marium wyjaśniła jak chcą uciec przed wojną do Ameryki. W nocy spakowali rzeczy na drogę, by rankiem pożegnać się z gospodarzami łamanym rosyjskim. Feliks spał przez cały nocny lot.

 **20 lat później**

Feliks zaśmiał się, gdy jego małe dziecko próbowało wspiąć się na fotel w samolocie.

\- Taurys, Twoja mama byłaby z Ciebie dumna – mały brunet spojrzał na swego ojca oczami w tym samym kolorze suchej ziemi, jakie miał jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa i się uśmiechnął. Samolot zaczął hamować na gorącym asfalcie lotniska przy Czechosłowackiej granicy. Feliks wracał do domu ze swego dzieciństwa, nie by tam zamieszkać, jedynie by go odwiedzić i powspominać. Gdy przyglądał się otoczeniu wydawało mu się, że nikt nie wrócił do opuszczonych miejsc. Wioska znajdowała się na końcu drogi, prowadzącej osiemdziesiąt pięć kilometrów przez las. Taksówka mogła przewieźć ich prawie całą drogę, jednak zatrzymała się trzy kilometry od celu z powodu zwalonych drzew. Feliks nie miał nic przeciwko temu, pamiętając długą wyprawę z Marium, którą pokochał jak własną rodzinę w czasie ich wyprawy do Rosji. Taurys wiedział, że nie powinien nic mówić w czasie drogi, więc zamiast tego przyglądał się liściom na drzewach. W lesie znaleźli staw, przy którym się zatrzymali, by zjeść kanapki przygotowane na drogę, pamiętając, by nie zostawić po sobie żadnych śmieci.

Gdy obaj przybyli do wioski, większość domów spalona była doszczętnie, a te, które jeszcze cokolwiek przypominały, były przegniłe i zniszczone. Feliks zaprowadził małe dziecko do huśtawek, które teraz były zupełnie zarośnięte bluszczem. Uklęknął w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej zginął jego przyjaciel i spojrzał na swego syna ze łzami w oczach.

\- Taurys, moje dziecko. To właśnie jest miejsce, w którym odebrano życie mojego drogiego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Dałem Ci jego imię. Tak bardzo go przypominasz – Taurys nie odpowiedział, pozwalając swemu ojcu poczuć cały ból, jaki skrywał w swym sercu. Łagodny wiatr poruszył delikatnie zardzewiałą huśtawką, a Feliks mógł usłyszeć śmiech swego przyjaciela.


End file.
